Pyramid
by Sqry
Summary: Tris is unsure of her relationship with Briar and what better way to assure her than singing his heart out? Based on the song Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz. Post WOTE. Oneshot. Briar x Tris.


**Pyramid**

Summary: Tris is unsure of her relationship with Briar and what better way to assure her than singing his heart out? Based on the song Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz. Oneshot. Briar x Tris.

**A/N**: I bring you a songfic about our favorite couple BriarxTris. I've never thought about it applying to them until I actually _**really**_ listened to the lyrics and realized it talked about forces related to Tris's magic, so I thought "why not?" Enjoy!

P.S. The lyrics of the song has been modified to fit the contents of this story.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the characters nor the song.

* * *

><p>Tris stared out the window from her room at Number 6 Cheeseman Street, her eyes tracking breezes that swept past her eyes. Something green and familiar flashed by. Struggling to hold the breeze in front of her, she stared harder into the slight image it presented her before it slipped out of her grip.<p>

That green blur was Briar. She'd recognize his magic signature anywhere. But what was he doing in an alley, trapping a girl against the wall with arms extended at the sides of her head?

'_It's probably nothing, have a little faith_.' Shaking her head and making sure to put up mental barriers, she went back to practicing wind scrying. She wouldn't want Briar to suddenly appear in her mind and read her thoughts.

An hour later, she felt hands grab onto her arm and waist, jolting her out of her reverie. Wiping the spell from her eyes, she fussed in her pockets for her glasses before putting them on and whirling around to glare at her attacker.

"_What_ do you think you're doing? You _know_ not to disturb me when I'm scrying the winds," scolded Tris.

Briar stood back after letting Tris go, shuffling his feet. "Well, you were about to fall out the window _again. _Excuse _me_ if I wanted to prevent my girlfriend from falling to her death."

Tris sighed as she called the magic from her barrier back to her, knowing full well where this conversation's headed—having already had it many times. Watching the magic retreat back into Tris's form, Briar couldn't help but smile. The barrier can't harm nor bar any of her foster siblings from entering since they share each other's magic from when Sandry spun them together 10 years ago.

Looking up and seeing Briar smile made her blush a bit. '_Damn his dimples._' Whenever either of them recalled their magic, they would always glow until the magic is totally absorbed, and for the small amount she put into her barrier, Tris glowed for all of 1 second. The ability to see the glow came with their shared ability to see magic, but unlike the silver that usually accompanied magic, the four saw each other's magic in colors associated with their elements—Blue for Sandry, Red for Daja, White for Tris, and Green for Briar.

Despite the blush on her cheeks, Tris still managed a scowl. "Why don't you go bother your _girlfriend_ in the alley? _She_ wouldn't put up a fight, I'm sure."

Briar's smile fell into a smirk. "So you saw that huh? You jealous, Coppercurls?"

Tris scowl deepened. "So you're admitting it?"

"I'm not admitting anything. You're just assuming things," Briar said, walking away.

Hurt, Tris didn't even realize she had opened herself up again—speaking in her mind. _So we're through. Just like that?_

The thought stopped Briar mid-step out the door. With his back still to Tris, he mind-spoke back to her. _Do you trust me so little? Have I ever betrayed you?_ Turning back around, he tried to look Tris in the eyes but Tris's gaze was directed at the floor; cheeks red from shame. Huffing from embarrassment, Tris put up her mental barriers once again before stalking towards her bed to read. Briar followed and sat next to her at the foot of the bed.

Taking her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and kept it in his lap. Looking at their clasped hands, he said "Rosethorn sent a letter for me to go investigate something. There's a new plant on the market that makes people hallucinate. She wanted me to get a sample and send her half so we can both examine it. I've been having trouble tracking down the plant but I finally got a lead today. I was only trying to coax information out of the girl; she was the one distributing it to some guys in the alley, so I thought if I could pretend to be interested in taking it that she would sell it to me. She was a bit suspicious at first, of course, saying I didn't look the type to take it but I convinced her otherwise." At this, Tris flinched and loosened her fingers but Briar kept his grip firm.

"I only talked her into giving me a small bag. I really didn't do anything else. Whatever you saw in the winds, you should be able to remember that I was in no way initiating any contact except speech. And if you don't remember, then I'm telling you now." Pulling a small bag filled with tiny dried leaves from his pocket, he brought it to Tris's hand that he had clasped. Resting it between their open palms, Briar stared at Tris and said "can you feel it? There's something strange surrounding these leaves. I'm not yet sure but Rosethorn will probably figure it out."

Tris closed her eyes and fell into her magic. Nodding her agreement, she said "yea, I can feel that this is definitely strange. Something I've never seen or felt before. But I can sense some medicinal purpose if it's used right." Opening her eyes, she was met with Briar's smile again. "That's exactly what I thought, but we'll let Rosethorn figure it out for now." Putting the bag away, Briar pulled Tris into a one-armed hug. Fussing and turning red, Tris went to stand in front of the window; hoping the winds caressing her face would cool her down—from her embarrassment and shame at not trusting Briar and from her blush at having clasped hands for so long.

Smiling, Briar started humming a tune while walking over to Tris. Turning her around so that she faced him, Briar took both her hands in his and began to sing:

(*)Tris, our love is like a pyramid  
>We'll stand together till the very end<br>There'll never be another love for sure  
>(*)I'll sing away all your woes.<p>

Stones, heavy like the love you've shown  
>Solid as the ground we've known<br>And I just wanna carry on  
>We took it from the bottom up<br>And even in a desert storm  
>Sturdy as a rock we hold<br>Wishing every moment froze  
>Now I just wanna let you know<p>

Earthquakes can't shake us  
>Cyclones can't break us<br>Hurricanes can't take away our love

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
>It feels just like it's heaven's touch<br>Together at the top, like a pyramid  
>And even when the wind is blowing<br>We'll never fall just keep on going  
>Forever we will stay, like a pyramid<p>

(*)

Cold, never ever when you're close  
>We will never let it fold<br>A story that was never told  
>Something like a mystery<br>And every step you took we've grown  
>Look how fast our time has flown<br>A journey to a place unknown  
>We're going down in history<br>Earthquakes can't shake us  
>Cyclones can't break us<br>Hurricanes can't take away our love

Pyramid, keep it going

Like a pyramid girl let me show you  
>That I love you so much<br>That we gonna get through  
>Even when there's storms<br>I will never go, Imma be the one to keep you safe  
>Before was our love back it up more than enough<br>Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough  
>Mother nature or disaster won't stop at happy ever after<p>

Pyramid, keep it going

Built this on a solid rock  
>It feels just like it's heaven's touch<br>Together at the top, like a pyramid  
>And even when the wind is blowing<br>We'll never fall just keep on going  
>Forever we will stay, like a pyramid<p>

Pulling Tris into a hug and wrapping her arms around his neck, he placed his hands around her waist and whispered, "I love you."

Tris furrowed her brows. "What's a pyramid?"

* * *

><p>(*) = means the lyric has been modified or something has been deleted.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!


End file.
